An Irish Lady
by Sapphire Dawn
Summary: The Barkleys come across a stranger on their land. What will happen to the stranger who is in need? What kind of help does she needs?
1. Chapter 1

An Irish Lady

Ch. 1

Lochlan sat on the chair next to his mother's bed as she told him the story, once again, how she came to know the Barkleys. He remembered the first time he heard the story and the respect he had for his mom grew, but this time he wanted to write it down for people who knew her as the Irish Lady and his mom.

"Ready?" June asked. She was tired but she wanted to fulfill her son's request.

Lochlan nodded as he put pencil to the paper in his hand.

_The sun was setting down as the lone rider rode down a small path leading who knows where. It had been five years since she had been able to stay in one place and that was something June wanted more than anything. Why did they have to die and why did her aunt want her dead to? Her back was screaming at her and not because of the amount of ridding but because of the cuts._

_Her aunt had been tough and very strict leaving you no breathing room and if you tried to get an inch of breathing room you usually paid for it in a small harmless way. That's what June always tried to get; breathing room. The punishment she would get wasn't too bad until she told her aunt in no certain terms she would marry that idiotic man her aunt liked. That day was the day her life changed for the worse. _

_June looked around and spotted a place she could make a make shift cover for the night. It took about twenty minutes to the lean-to big enough for her and her horse. After she unsaddled her horse she made her make shift bed she laid down and she started singing a song that her grandfather taught her that she knew would help her to relax. _

_***There's a spirit that flows in an Irishman's soul**_

_**And carries within it, all the dreams of the past**_

_**Deep in our memories are the greatest of those**_

_**Believers, and Dreamers, who died with a hope**_

_**That the freedom ship sails**_

_**With an Irish flag high on its mast**_

_**Those who can realize these feelings of pride**_

_**To be linked to the people of this storied land**_

_**I return to this island and know deep inside**_

_**The stongest, the bravest, the faithful and true**_

_**Grant me welcome with smiles, and joy**_

_**In their open hands**_

_**Chorus Back home to Ireland for the first time**_

_**As I gaze on your fields and your shores**_

_**In each Irishman's heart**_

_**there's a part of you inside**_

_**In my heart I have been here before**_

_**Time calls upon me to fly o're the sea**_

_**To answer those voices, they're calling me home**_

_**The history has taught me what I am to love**_

_**My family, my country, to worship my God**_

_**It's your spirit that lives**_

_**in my heart and the depths of my soul**_

_**Chorus**_

_Her eyes began to close as her body relaxed and she fell into deep sleep. In her dreams she dreamt of her family and the love that use to surround her before she went to her aunt's house. The last thought in her mind was 'I am not going to go back there no matter what!'._

_~/~_

_Nick, Heath, and Jarrod were riding towards the cabin on the north end of their land. In the cabin they would hide in until the storm that was threatening to let loose had passed on. Then they would continue on to the lake were they would go fishing. They had decided a small trip before Nick's wedding to Shania would be great; besides Heath and Jarrod wanted to tease him. _

_Jarrod for whatever reason unknown to him looked over to his left and spotted make shift lean. Had he not known this area well he would never have spotted the shelter; it was that well hidden. It looked like it belonged there and whoever built it knew what they were doing. Jarrod pushed it to the back of his mind knowing this late the day with that storm coming him and his brothers need to get to the cabin. He would talk to his brothers once they got there._

_Nick mind was on his bride-to-be and what she might be doing with Audra. Those two were having a ball planning this wedding and he wasn't about to deny Shania anything if he could help it. He was building them a house to come back to once Shania and he came back from their honeymoon._

_Heath was simply tired from the long hard day of work and he wanted to be in the cabin. The storm was not helping him wishing the cabin would suddenly appear in front of them. If that cabin did appear in front of he would wonder if somebody had spiked his water. _

_All three men sighed in relief when the cabin showed up around the bend just as the rain started to fall. It wasn't long before they had their horses under lean hooked to the cabin and they had made it inside the cabin. It took a few moments to get the fire to start in the fireplace however once it started everyone felt their body start to warm up._

_Jarrod's mind went back to the shelter he had spotted earlier and he wondered who made it and made it so well._

_Heath and Nick noticed the faraway look in their brother's eyes; had it been either one of them they could tell you who it was on their minds. The answer would have been simply their ladies were on their mind, but they knew for a fact Jarrod wasn't dating. He hadn't been on a dating since his wife and twins sons died in a fire set by an angry father only son had been convicted of killing a man. The father who set the fire killed himself shortly after the fire. _

_Jarrod looked over and saw his brothers looking at him and asked, _

"_What?"_

"_What's on your mind?" Heath asked. _

"_I spotted a lean-to on the way here. The thing is no one I know have been sent here and had I not known this place well I would have never known that somebody made a shelter there. It was made very well and whoever made it I get the feeling they don't want to be found. Did either one of you send somebody out here? " Jarrod didn't think so because if they had the man or men would have used the same cabin they were now using. _

_That worried Nick and Heath with the trouble of bandits coming through this area and added with the fact Audra had gone to visit Gene and his wife a few towns up north. All they could do is pray that whoever the stranger was the person meant no harm because there is no way to find out now with this storm going on. _

"_Why didn't you say something when you saw it?" Nick barked._

"_Because this storm was threatening to break and I wanted to be under shelter." Jarrod replied back with a small bite tone in his voice. _

_That got Nick to calm down and although he wanted answers right now __he knew they could nothing until that storm cleared up. Heath suggested they all turn in for the night and soon enough all three Barkley men were sleeping soundly. _

*Got this song off a site full of beautiful old Irish's songs.


	2. Chapter 2

An Irish Lady

Chapter: 2

_The sun crept across June's face as she laid awake wondering what direction she going from here. Maybe her aunt was no longer after her. You think after all this time she would finally give up, though it wasn't just her aunt after her. It was anyone on her father side of the family who agreed with her aunt. June stood up and put on her slicker and hat. She was soon back in the saddle after tearing down the lean-to. June didn't know where she was, neither did she know where she was going. _

"_Come on Thunder, let's go." June spoke softly as they started down the path. _

_The storm had done its best to swap and drown anything in this area, though__. __June would've gone continued this morning regardless of the weather. Maybe someday she would be able to settle down; this constant traveling was wearing her down. Her stomach started growling and she knew she needed to find food and soon. She couldn't go another day without food it been five days since she had last eaten anything substantial. _

_A small breeze picked up and with it she could smell food. As she went around the bend she spotted the cabin. Shaking her head seeing how close she had been to a cabin she simply had to laugh. June wasn't about to stick around and have someone spot her. She didn't know who would be spying for her aunt. _

_It wasn't long before she found a small pond and she saw fish jumping out of it._ _She dismounted and unsaddled her horse; Thunder would not go wondering off on his own. She looked around for a stick and soon had it sharpened. It made a perfect spear to fish with. That mountain man she ran across a couple years back had taught her alot. _

_**~/~**_

_Nick and his brothers were eating breakfast thinking about the subject of the stranger who had obviously showed up on their range last night. Nick stood up and told them he was going to look at that lean-to after asking Jarrod where he'd spotted it._

_Heath watched his brother leave thinking "If looks could kill, stranger you're dead". He didn't know who the person was__,__ but he got the feeling that the stranger meant them no harm. _

"_What are you thinking about?" Jarrod asked as he looked at Heath._

"_I am not sure. I get the feeling that whoever has showed up means no harm to us, otherwise they would have made themselves known by now. It was probably someone passing through, just needed shelter." Heath smirked and sent his older brother a questioning gaze. "However, I am curious about what the person was doing here in the first place." Heath replied._

"_I am not sure either, however I know Nick will most likely will find some clues about who it was. We will just have to wait to see what he comes up with." Jarrod said. _

_Nick was riding his horse along the trail looking down at the ground when he spotted where the lean to had been. Dismounting he walked over to the place; whoever had been here had been a small person with one horse. Whoever the person was the stranger sure was traveling light. There wasn't much else he could see. Whoever they were they had gone to a lot of trouble to leave very few clues. _

_Nick mounted his horse again and went back to the cabin. Whoever it had been was most likely long gone and his family would not likely see them again. It wasn't long before he was back at the cabin and they were on the way to the small pond where there was some fish._

_**~/~**_

_June was in the pond with her pant legs rolled up holding her home made spear in hand. She was watching the fish swim around waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Patience was something you had to have when you were fishing. Two fish__es__ came slowly by her, so she threw the spear down catching both of them at once. Smiling she turned to leave the pond and saw three men looking at her. June kept on walking pretending she hadn't seen anyone._

_Jarrod couldn't believe his eyes. There was a short little lady looked like a fairy holding a spear with two fishes on. Where did she come from? The small breeze was playing with her hair and he wondered where her family was. _

_Heath and Nick couldn't believe their eyes either. How did that little lady know how to spear fish like that? Who taught her? They didn't know who she was, nevertheless they headed towards her. One thing for sure was; they were gonna get the answers soon enough._

_June watched out of the corner of her eye on the three men as she cleaned the fish__es__ that she caught. She wasn't about to trust any strangers; especially any men. All people did was tell her lies and try to do further harm to her. She waited until they were close before she spoke, "It's not nice to stare." she stated, acting as calmly as she could, though alert and ready to strike if need be; another skill her mountain friend had taught her. _

"_Who are you and where did you come from? You are on our land." Nick barked at the lady._

_June felt the hairs on her neck raise, but continued to clean the fish. Heath noticed her subtle flinch and quietly told Nick to back off. While Nick stopped talking Heath quietly asked, "Can you answer my brother's question?"_

"_I go by June and as far as where I come from its none of your business, sir." June spoke. "Can you answer me a question, then after I fill my belly, I will be off your land?"_

"_What?" Nick asked._

_June tried not to smirk. She had quickly surmised that the big dark haired one of the bunch was all bark and no bite as far as she was concerned, though she wouldn't want to be a man on the wrong side of him. She slapped her clean fish on the rock nearby and stood up, sheathing her knife."Where is the nearest telegram office? I need to send a message to a friend of mine." June said as she thought; "He needs to know where I am at least for now."_

"_Stockton. It's just about ten miles southwest of here." Jarrod said. "I'm a lawyer there."_

_June nodded, "Thank you. I'd liked to cook these up if you don't mind, then I'll head into town." _

_All three Barkley men, nodded silently, but continued to stare at the independent little sprite of a woman. If they had collaborated on their thoughts they would have marveled at the resemblance to their family's matriarch; Victoria Barkley. The petite woman in front of them had the same tenacity. _

_June ignored their stares openly, as she started to build her fire, but she kept them in sight from the corner of her eyes, "I told you it was rude to stare," she stated before she turned back to her fire._

_Jarrod, Nick and Heath all moved at her chastising retort. They unsaddled their horses and went to do some of their own fishing. _

_June remembered a time when she was open and friendly to strangers, but that all changed when she was sixteen. _


	3. Chapter 3

An Irish Lady

Chapter: 3

_June was sitting there eating her fish as her mind wandered back to a time her life was peaceful, fun; when she was still naïve about things. A time her family was whole and not in pieces._

_**The sun was shining brightly as Aileen watched daughter Ashling and husband James playing tag. Her father was sleeping peacefully next to her while they were underneath a nearby tree. Aileen wished her mom were here, but the good lord called her up when Aileen was only a teenager. **_

_**Ashling ran around laughing as her dad pretended not to be able to catch up to her. She was enjoying the time together before they were to make the journey to see her Aunt Caroline. That was the one visit she was not looking forward; thank goodness the trip would only last three weeks. **_

_June sighed, as she remembered the day that three week trip turned into almost eight years. It was the day her parents and grandfather died leaving her orphaned. _

_**The rain was coming down as Ashling leaned against the window. Her parents and Papa had gone into town to get tickets so they could go back on home. There was a knock on the door and it was with that knock that caused Ashling's world to crumble all around. That was when she found out that her parents and Papa would not ever be coming back. They had gone to join her Papa's wife in heaven.**_

_Jarrod couldn't help but watch this lady; June. He could see the sadness on her face. Wherever she came from, he wondered what could have caused her to leave. Jarrod stood up and walked over to where she was sitting. He couldn't't help but notice that she flinched as she moved over a little farther away._

"_Relax, miss. I am not going to hurt you." Jarrod said as he squatted nearby._

_June didn't believe him one bit, however she forced herself not move away any more. "What do you want, sir?"_

"_My name's Jarrod. I couldn't help but notice that you were looking sad." Jarrod spoke._

"_What it's to you?" June biting the question at Jarrod. _

"_It matters. What's making you sad?" Jarrod asked._

_June looked at Jarrod. He could see the fact that this lady didn't trust him; making him as curious as ever. Jarrod knew he and his brother's trip was being cut short; so he said when she gave no reply to his question, "My brothers and I are going to be going home. Come back with us you need more food than you have had. Then you can go into Stockton to send that telegram you need to.__I am sure until you get word back you can stay with my family."_

_June looked wary at Jarrod as he spoke again, " At least think about it, okay?"_

"_Okay." June watched him leave. She could feel her Papa near her and knew he wanted her to go with these men. It took a few minutes of convincing herself to follow her intuition and she sent up a prayer as she saddled her horse. June then went over to the men to tell them her decision._

_**~/~**_

_Victoria was sitting on a rocking chair enjoying the view when she noticed four riders coming up to the house; her sons and a lady. She didn't know who the lady was, however once they got close, she saw the lady was acting like one scared animal caught in a cage. They dismounted and Jarrod walked up beside the lady as they came up the stairs towards her. _

"_Hello." Victoria spoke. _

"_Ma'm." June nodded her head. _

"_Mother, we met June here up on the north range." Jarrod answered the unspoken question in his mother's eyes. _

"_I need to go into town to send the telegram. If you will tell me how to get to Stockton, I won't stick around too long." June announced. She knew her voice sounded cold but she wasn't about to let her walls down. _

_Victoria didn't know what made June to be so distant, but she got the feeling that she should convince the woman to stick around. She watched June's eye moving around and watched her stiffen her body. _

_Victoria overlooked the brashness of the girl. "How do you June. I'm Victoria Barkley and welcome to my home. I'm going into town, why don't you ride with me. Afterwards I'll be honored if you would join me for lunch." Victoria had planned on going into town, but just not right now. Unfortunately, she knew if she just told June how to get there, they would not be seeing her again._

_June didn't know what to think about this lady, Jarrod's mother. She would have said no, but she could see the ghostly image of her Papa standing off to the side of the house. So, she nodded her head in agreement. _

_A few minutes later, Victoria and June were riding into town. Victoria looked over the woman who sat beside. The lady looked tired, too young to have the eyes of someone who is so much older._

"_Will you stop staring at me, Ma'm?" June asked. _

"_Please call me__Victoria and sorry about staring. It's just you look tired. After you send the telegram we can just go back to the ranch. Silas can cook up something for us to eat."_

"_No, we can eat at the café. It's not like I have had a decent night sleep in a while." June said then she shut down once again thinking on the past._

_Victoria didn't know what to say to that last line. What caused her to have bad night sleeps? The more she was around this lady the more she knew something was off, not in a bad way, however she got the impression that the young lady was fighting something. _

_The question is what exactly was she fighting._


	4. Chapter 4

An Irish Lady

Chapter: 4

_June stood in front of the telegram office writing down the message she was going to send to Lee and Lochlan. Almost six years ago, it was Lee who ended up helping by hiding her. Now, she didn't know if her aunt was still alive, and as much as she wished to know, she also knew her aunt hated not having control. That's what June was to her aunt; someone she couldn't control. After paying for the telegram and telling the man where she would be staying, she left to join Mrs. Barkley at the café. _

_Victoria had been visiting Jarrod in his office and talking about June. She was different than anyone that had ever come into their lives. As Victoria sat waiting for Miss June, she turned back to the conversion she had had with her oldest son. _

_The ride to town had been a quiet one. Victoria's mind was running around and it didn't help she had caught sight of a faded scar on June's arm. She wanted answers; however she knew that was not going to be the case with June._

"_**Mother, I don't know anything about her. The only things I know, along with my brothers, is that her name is June and she is not a very trusting young lady. We came upon her fishing with a spear. A spear! She looked like, well, a mountain woman." Jarrod said as he leaned back in his chair. "She is good at fishing, but if we got close to her she backed up. In all honesty, I was surprised she even agreed to come along with us."**_

"_**I find myself wishing I knew what she was running from. She is running; I just don't know what it is." Victoria replied, "Well, I am going to meet her at the café. Maybe she will give me some clue."**_

"_**Maybe, but somehow I doubt it." Jarrod said as he watched his mother leave.**_

_Victoria turned her head when she heard the door open and waved June over to the table. She watched June walk over and realized June was more uptight in town then out of town. Victoria was not going have June here in town any more then they had to be. If she was patience they would get the answers the Barkleys wanted._

_**~/~**_

_Lee was sitting on his porch watching Lochlan playing around in the puddle that had appeared after the rain they had the last two days. It had been five months since they had last heard from June. He was beginning to worry about her. Not just on the fact that she was past getting word to them; it was the fact she wasn't allowing herself to face the past._

_Joe was galloping up to Lee's place. He had a telegram for him and when he saw who is was from, he booked it straight to Lee's. He knew Lee was waiting on pins and needles for word from this lady. Grant it, Joe had no clue how they knew each other he had been only living here two years, but he wasn't stupid; this person was obviously someone close to Lee._

_Lee heard the horse coming and saw it was Joe. He stood up and walked down the stairs to meet Joe. He held his breath when Joe dismounted hoping Joe was bring news about the young lady he considered his daughter. _

"_Joe?" Lee asked._

"_Telegram came today. It's from her."_

"_Thanks." Lee took the telegram from Joe. It was after Joe left that Lee looked down on the piece of paper to read it._

_**Lee I am at Stockton. Stop. Am with Barkley's. Stop. Be here a short time. Stop**_

_**Your June Bug**_

_Lee looked around and hearing the doctor's voice playing in his head he knew the one thing he needed to do. Yelling for Lochlan he headed inside to pack. It was about an hour later when they were readying to leave; he took one last look around his place before sighing and started traveling down the road._

_June had been alone and scared when she first came here. It took him months to gain her trust, however when she opened up, he saw a beautiful lady standing in front of him. Then came the scare and she left, but she kept in touch with him._

_**~/~**_

_June laid in her bed, twisting and turning in her sleep. Her mind was back in the time trouble and fear happened every day, but the last scene caused June to wake up screaming NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!. _

_June sat straight up and looked around the room breathing heavy and as she realized she was nowhere near that man, nor was her aunt around she calmed down. Swinging the blankets off her, she dressed and left the bedroom. The rest of the night June stood in the front room staring at the moon and the clouds gathering._

_That's how Nick and Heath found her the next morning. Still there not moving an inch. If it wasn't for the fact she wasn't on the ground they would have thought she was dead._


	5. Chapter 5

An Irish Lady

Chapter: 5

_June was leaning against the corral watching the horses run in circles. Her mind went back to the time she stood next her dad picking out her first horse; Thunder. She chuckled as the thought about that horse. He was mean to any person that tried to come near him, but not when she was near. At that point, Thunder was a gentle as a lamb. Straightening up, June looked over to the porch and was not surprised Audra was watching her. _

_Audra was watching their guest and found herself wondering if June would ever relax around them. June had been a guest here for three weeks now, and was still silent as ever. Her brothers told her about finding her looking out the window when June first got here and it seemed almost every morning they found the quiet woman looking out the window or down by the corral when the dawn light came._

_Audra stepped down the steps and walked towards June. As she walked she 'saw' those scars on her back and arms, Audra had earlier helped June into a dress so they could wash her clothes. Even now the scars on her lower arms could be seen, but she never talked about them. _

"_Hello, June." Audra said as she stopped beside June. _

"_Hello, Audra." June replied as she wondered what Audra wanted._

"_My mother wanted to talk to you; seems there is a letter for you. She is in the study."_

_June nodded and left without a word. Audra watched her walk away when her brother Heath walked up beside her. June had been relaxed until the moment she had walked up._

"_What's going on?" Heath asked. _

"_Mother, has a letter for June."_

_Heath nodded then went back to work, while Audra went back into the house to get ready for her friend who was due for a visit any minute__s__. _

_Meanwhile in the house June was standing in front of Mrs. Barkley. She wondered what the letter said._

"_I called you in here because of this letter is addressed to you." Victoria handed the paper over to June and then she left the room. She wanted to know what the letter said, but was not about to read something that was not meant for her._

_June took the letter and sat down in a chair. After Mrs. Barkley had left the room June opened the letter._

_**Dear June Bug,**_

_**We are coming to you. You know I have a hard time writing letters, but I am writing one now. There are things I have to talk to you about. Lochlan is growing just fine and he asks about you all the time. Have you come to terms with what happened?**_

_**Love,**_

_**Lee **_

_June stared at the short letter and gave a small smile, as she thought about the man some called Lee. He has been like a father to her for so long. She wondered what he wanted to talk to her about and she found herself aching more than ever to have her son next to her. As she looked up she wondered __w __whether the Barkley's would turn her out once they found out about her son. Folding the letter up she stood up and went to leave the room and about bumped into Jarrod. _

_Jarrod had his mind on the new case he was just recently handed and didn't realize June was in the room. He walked towards his desk and just in the nick of time saw June, and barely avoided hitting her; though he didn't miss the look of pure fear that came unto her face._

"_Sorry, Miss June." Jarrod said as he got out of her way. "I should have been paying attention to where I was walking."_

_June was shaking with fear as she softly said, "That's okay." She said and then quickly left the room._

_Jarrod watched her leave the room and found himself wondering what had happened to put the fear of people, especially men, into that woman. From what his mother told him she was fine with the animals, but put people near her and she was like a caged animal. Putting her into the back of his mind he sat down at his desk and began looking over his case file. _

_**~/~**_

_The sun was setting as Lee and Lochlan rode down the path. They had been on the road almost for a month. Not that Lochlan was complaining about them traveling; he enjoyed seeing new places usually because going to new places meant seeing his mom. That was the thing he wanted the most was to see his mom again, maybe he could stay with her this time. He hadn't seen his mom in awhile, but he knew his mom loved him every much._

_Lee looked over to Lochlan and found himself thinking his doctor's words 'Six months, maybe less'. He hoped it being less was not the case. Lee sighed, he had gotten a family when he least excepted it, and it had brought joy back into his life. He wondered if June's nightmares had stopped coming so fierce or were they as bad as ever. _

"_Lee?" Lochlan asked._

"_Yes, what is it Lochlan?"_

"_Why is it that mom couldn't stick around?"_

"_She will have to explain to you the reasons she couldn't stick around." Lee didn't know what to say. How do you explain to the little boy about what caused his mother to run from everything she had ever known? _

_Lee began looking to the side looking for a place to camp for the night. If it had just been him he would have kept on going, but he had a little boy to think about. Lochlan was not use to traveling this long to see June. Lee couldn't help but worry about her. She needed to allow herself to get close people and for them to get close to her. He spotted a cabin that looked like no one had been living in it for a while. They would spend the night there before traveling once again._

Lachlan rubbed at his writing hand, and looked down at the pages of the journal, he had been recording his mothers story on.

"Let's stop for now; I want to get some sleep." June said as she finished speaking.

Lochlan nodded his head as he stood up and kissed his mother's cheek. He left the bedroom and went into the front room to sit on the couch. Lochlan sat down on the couch when the door opened revealing the man he considered his uncle.

"How is she doing?"

"Not good. I don't think she will be around long." Lochlan voice broke and the man went from the door way to Lochlan's side and simply held the grown man as Lochlan cried the tears.


	6. Chapter 6

â »An Irish Lady

Chapter: 6

Lochlan sat back down in to the chair beside his mother. He watched his mother sleep and wondered what would have happened if his mother hadn't made the decisions she did all those years ago.

"It's not nice to stare at somebody." June said as she grinned.

Lochlan chuckled then asked, "Mom, if you hadn't had me, what would you have done?"

"I'm not sure, but I have never regretted having you and keeping you. Now, let's get back to the story."

_The sun was beginning to set as the two riders reached the outskirts of the town called Stockton. They were both tired from the journey, but they knew they were close to getting to be near June again. Though one of them knew that it was going to be the last time he would ever see her again. _

_Lee sighed as he felt his body grew tired and worn down. He wondered how much longer he would be around._

"_Is everything okay, Lee?" Lochlan asked. _

"_I'm just tired, son. Let's find a place to camp, I don't have the money to get us a hotel room for the night nor the money to stable our horses."_

_As they searched for a place Lochlan asked, "How close are we to getting to mom?"_

"_Close. The family she is staying with lives close to this town. In the __morning, I will ask for directions to where she is staying.." Lee said as they made camp and laid down to get some sleep. He thought to himself, 'I hope you have found peace, June Bug'._

_Lochlan stared up at the stars, as he thought about his mom and the sadness that he sometimes saw in her eyes. Once time he asked where his dad was and the only thing he got in return was that someday she would tell him what had happened. _

_**~/~**_

_June stood by the corral, as she watched the sun going down. Lee must be getting close to Stockton by now and she wondered what the Barkley's would think once they found out about her son. Would they turn her and her son out? What was it that Lee wanted to talk to her about? She knew she needed to face the facts about what had happened to her, but where should she start?_

_Travis, one of the newer hired hands, walked up to where June was staying. He made sure there was some distance between them, understanding that she had a hard time around and trusting people._

_June saw Travis stop near her and was surprised not to have the feeling of wanting to bolt away from the man._

"_Ma'm?" Travis asked._

"_Yes?" _

"_How long have you been around animals?" _

_June chuckled, as she answered, "Since I was born. My parents were always near them. Papa always said my parents were born with the need of the animals near them." _

_Travis nodded and then said goodnight. He left her alone and it made June think that maybe Lee was right; she had been holding onto hate to much. Not everyone was a mean as her aunt had been. June went into the house and headed off to bed the whole time thinking about Lee and Lochlan. _

_A few hours later June was turning in her sleep as she dreamt of __**him**__ coming near her again. She started moaning in her sleep then she screamed, "STAY AWAY! NO!" June sat straight up breathing hard as she tried to calm herself down and she jumped when she heard "Miss June, are you okay?" _

_June turned and saw Nick and Heath staring at her from the doorway. Heath without saying anything went to get his mom. This was not time to be near the young woman alone; fear __and despair raging in her large round eyes._

_Nick didn't know what to do; he and his brother had gotten home late after doing some checking on the animals and chatting. Now here was; tentatively watching from the door at a lady looking afraid plain as day. He couldn't wait for his mother to get there then maybe find out some answers._

_Victoria was awaken to the noise of someone pounding on her bedroom door. Getting up and grabbing a robe, she went to the door and opened it. She was shocked to see Heath standing there. _

"_What is it, son?" Victoria asked._

"_June." Heath said as he turned and without hesitating Victoria followed Heath. _

_When they came into the room Nick was still standing in the door way and June was curled up in the bed. Nick moved so his mom could get into the room. _

_"Mother, do you need anything?" Heath asked. _

_"No, I think it best you leave us alone. It will be alright, go to bed."_

_Heath nodded before turning with Nick and left the room to go to bed. _

_Victoria sat on the edge of bed and looked at the woman before her. She didn't know what had happened, but she wanted answers. She wasn't going to beat around the bush anymore._

"_You've had a bad dream, what was it about; something is very wrong, Miss June, what is it?"_

_June stared at Mrs. Barkley and without saying a word broke down crying. Victoria went to June's side and held the lady. She waited for June to speak, but when June spoke she was not prepared for what she said. _


	7. Chapter 7

â »An Irish Lady

Chapter: 7

_The sun was rising as June slept peacefully, while Victoria stood in the front room, thinking about last night. She knew without a doubt had her sons not come across June at that time, June would not have told her about what had happened. Victoria found herself getting mad at a woman who she had never met. _

_Nick, Heath, and Jarrod walked into the room where their mother stood. Their sister had gone to visit a friend for a little while and was not home at the moment. After last night they were glad their sister was not here at the moment. _

"_Mother, what happened to June?" Jarrod asked._

_Victoria turned and looked at her sons; strong men, but they were kind to everyone they met unless you did them wrong. Somehow she never thought that they would ever be face with a lady running from her past as hard as June was doing. _

"_I am not allowed to say, but I will say this. That is one strong woman there and we need to be here for her." Victoria said just as June walked in._

_June had been asleep, but something had woke her up. She heard what Mrs. Barkley said and knew that she hadn't told her about Lochlan, and wondered what they would do once they found out about him._

"_Hello, June." Victoria dropped the miss to see if June would tense like she had done before and smiled when she saw that June gave a small smile. It was a start, and maybe they would see her full smile one day. _

"_Are you okay?" Jarrod asked._

"_I'll be okay." For once June answered truthfully to someone besides Lee and Lochlan. _

"_What happened?" Jarrod asked softly wondering the whole time if she would even answer the question. _

_The pain was clear in her eyes, so they didn't press the question. They would get the answer when she trusted them more. Victoria motioned them to go into the dining room. Breakfast was going to get cold, questions could wait for there was things that needed to be done._

_**~/~**_

_Lee and Lochlan rode into Stockton and went straight to the sheriff's building. Lee knew he could get directions from the man to the Barkley's ranch. Lochlan waited for Lee to get back as he looked around. Again he wished he could see clearer than he could. That fever he had a couple of years back almost took his ability to see._

_After Lee got the instructions to the ranch, he said goodbye to the Sheriff and remounted his horse; leading the way to June. He prayed June would settle down once he told her the news and that she could get past those nightmares of hers. _

_An half an hour later Lee and Lochlan rode up to the ranch; his mouth about dropped open as he saw the sight of huge house. He spotted two men leaning against a corral and headed over towards them._

_Nick and McCall were talking about the upcoming roundup when Nick spotted an older gentlemen and a young boy coming towards him._

"_How can I help you, sir?" Nick asked._

"_I am looking for June. I got a telegram from her telling me she was staying here."_

_Nick was curious as all get out, but he simply said, "Follow me." before looking at McCall and adding, "I'll be back later."_

_McCall nodded his head, as he was trying to figure out where he had seen that older gentleman before. As he walked to where the men were resting he couldn't help but think of a time when he had been younger playing with a boy who's family was trying to make it on a farm nearby._

_Inside the house Lee and Lochlan waited for Mr. Barkley ,as the man introduced himself, to go get June._

_June, Victoria, and Audra, who had just returned home that morning, were talking in the den while Jarrod was looking at papers on an upcoming case when Nick walked in the room. Victoria stood up and asked, "What is it, son?"_

"_A man and a young boy are here to see June. They are waiting in the front room. He said she sent him a telegram." Nick replied._

_June knew who the man and boy were and without saying anything almost ran out of the room. She walked quickly to the room where the only people she considered her family were. _

_Lee and Lochlan were staring out of the window when they heard "Lee, Lochlan." _

_Both of them turned and Lochlan ran to his mom as he yelled, "MOMMY!" _

_As Lochlan yelled, Nick, Jarrod, Audra, and their mother heard his words. Heath had just opened the door , on hearing the word Mommy. Victoria was the only one out of the Barkley family who was not shocked. _

_June held her son tightly and looked at Lee as she asked, "What news did you want to tell me?"_

_Lee sighed as he sat down in a nearby chair as he began speaking, "The doctor has given me six months or less to live. You and your son need to be together. And don't you worry about that aunt of yours, she passed on a few years ago. Her family wants nothing to do with you, so they won't be coming around looking for you either."_

_June face showed signs of relief ,as her and her son went to Lee's side. "What about... him?"_

_Lee didn't need to be told who she was asking about, "He died in an accident two years after you left your aunt's house. I had had a friend working there for a short time. How are your nightmares?"_

_June looked down as she answered, "They are getting better." Just knowing the people who caused so much trouble in her life were gone was a huge relief for her. She wanted nothing to do with her father's side of the family. They had shown her, her Papa, her dad and her mom no love or respect. _

_The Barkley's who had been there the whole time stood silent. June turned and took her son over to them. _

"_I would like ya'll to meet my son, Lochlan."_

_Lochlan looked up and around before seeing the faces of strangers. He said a quiet "Hello."_

_Everyone gasped as they realized that the little boy in front of them had limited sight yet didn't act like it. Victoria looked at the young mother and asked the one question even she hadn't been able to get an answer to, "How old were you when you had Lochlan?" _


	8. Chapter 8

An Irish Lady

Chapter: 8

Lochlan sat on the chair next to his mother as he looked out of his parents' bedroom window, running his mothers story over in his mind as she slept. His father had passed on a few years ago and his mother had never been the same since. Oh, she still loved him and everyone around her, but her eyes hadn't smile since his dad's passing.

June opened her eyes, "Want me to finish the story?" she asked., in almost a whisper.

Lochlan knew by the sound of her voice, she was getting weaker and was soon going to pass on. Somehow his family would not be the same once she was gone.

"Sure, mom." Lochlan answered trying not to cry.

"Good, now where were we?" she asked again, almost to herself this time.

Lochlan pretended to think on it before answering, delaying a little while, so his mother could gather her thoughts and strength. "Victoria, just asked you how old you were when you gave birth to me."

"That's right, Mrs. Barkley was a very intuitive woman, it was always hard to resist her sincere concern, though she was firm too." A faint smile crossed her lips and the dying woman found the energy to tell her life story...

_Victoria looked at the young mother and asked the one question even she hadn't been able to get an answer to, "How old were you when you had Lochlan?" _

_June felt a little uncomfortable, discussing her situation in front of the others and Lochlan. But, she took a huge breath and continued on. These people had been kind to her and she figured she owed them all an explanation. Victoria knew some of the details, but not all. _

_"I was sixteen when I had to run away. I feared for the safety of my unborn child. My aunt and...the father were dangerous and I was almost sure that I would not survive the birth if I stayed. I also had no idea what they would do to my baby. So I ran. I found refuge in a small town and boarding house. But my Aunt had followed me. Before she could take me back, I ran again."_

_"How did you get away?" asked Heath. _

_"A kind saloon girl, knew of a friend, who knew of another friend; Lee. I was safe there for a while. I gave birth to Lochlan and thankfully he was healthy and a happy baby."_

_"Why didn't you stay?" asked Victoria, "You were safe."_

_" I thought so too. Lochlan was two when he caught the measles. Lee and I took him into the nearest town to the doctors. He survived the fever, but as a result his sight was affected. I was at the mercantile one day, collecting supplies, while Lee stayed with Lochlan at the doctors. Then I saw her again. This time she was with...someone. I stayed hidden, and then ran to Lee. I convinced him to stay with Lochlan while I left, ran again, that way if they found me they would not find him. I've been running every since. I write and have had the opportunity for short visits, but I was always too scared to get comfortable, and I knew Lochlan was safe with Lee. They would look for me, but not my baby."_

_"Why?" asked Audra. _

_Victoria, was a perceptive woman, and suspected the reason not suitable a discussion in front of the child. June had opened up enough for now, and there was no doubt that woman deserved a happy and comfortable reunion with her family. "Enough questions now, everyone," she said, eyeing the adults in the room. "Come Lee and Lochlan you must be hungry. June would you like to sit and eat in private with your family?"_

_"No ma'am, I'd be happy if we all ate together," said June appreciating Victoria's warm gesture. _

_"Very well. Audra go tell Silas we have some guest for supper. I suppose you'd like to freshen up," said Victoria turning her smile towards Lee and Lochlan. _

_"No I'm fine ma'am," said Lochlan. _

_The group of adults all laughed. _

_"Come on," said Heath, "I'll show you where the bath house is; here follow me." Heath nudged the boy with his elbow and held his arm there. Lochlan lightly touched and followed Heath, a scowl on his face. he didn't need a bath as far as he was concerned. _

_**~/~**_

_The sun was still hiding its light, when June woke up screaming. She looked around and got out of bed. She grabbed her robe and headed downstairs. She headed to the kitchen intent on getting some water when she noticed Lee was staring out the front room windows._ _It had only been yesterday that she told the Barkleys that she gave birth just shy of seventeen. _

"_Lee?" _

_Lee turned around and smiled at June, "Hello. Nightmare?"_

"_Yea, I have been trying to move on; to forgive, but…"_

"_I, myself, don't know the feelings you face, but my sister would have. She too was raped, but she had the love of our family to help her through it. She didn't survive child birth; however my family raised her daughter never hating her. I am the last of my siblings and soon I too will be gone. This family is here to support you; you have to start to trust people again."_

"_I know, I keep seeing me being sixteen... he kept forcing himself on me. I'm hearing my aunt laughing out in the hallway to something someone had said. That night my life change and it was also the night Lochlan was conceived. How do I ever forgive them?" June started to cry._

_Lee walked over to June and hugged her. He couldn't say anything to help ease the pain, but he got the feeling that someday she would be able to smile and laugh once again. His time on this earth was coming to an end, but he could go with the knowledge the Barkley's would help her along. _

_Lee left June staring up at the skies a few minutes later. He was going to go to bed and get some rest. _

_When the sun rose a few hours later June had gone to wake up Lee and saw his smiling face. She knew without touching him her best friend had gone to heaven to join his family. She never knew why his niece had lost contact with him, but she hoped the lady was happy. _

_Audra walked up the stairs to get June who had been gone a few minutes but she stopped when she saw June crying over the man she only knew as Lee. She turned quietly to give June some more time alone and to deliver the news to her family and June's son._

_The day went on like every other day with chores needing to be done with the exception of June and Lochlan who were grieving of the loss of Lee and taking care of the plans for his funeral. _

_**~/~**_

Now it was Lochlan who watched his mother stop talking and pass on through the veil. He remembered that day when Lee passed on. He cried as the only father in his life was gone. It was a few years later that the nightmares stopped coming and his mother told him how she had been raped by her Aunts brother in law; a gambler and murderer. He'd visit his sister in law often when he was hiding from the law. June's abusive aunt had no hesitation in turning a blind eye the night the man had her way with her. It was hard for Lochlan to hear it, his mother his beautiful mother and yet he was a product of that violence. Yet, she never blamed him nor did she hate him.

June had met Lee's niece at the funeral that day long ago. They saw the eyes of a tired lady. It seemed she had had a fight with Lee and had let the years go with apologizing for whatever the stupid reason they had for the fight. His mom told her not to blame herself and that her Uncle Lee had forgiven both himself and her for the fight.

June had met, Rueben, the man Lochlan called father around three years after Lee's passing. Though they took their time getting to the altar when they did get married the family of three soon grew to a family of six.

Lochlan heard the door open and turned his head to see his Uncle Heath staring at him. The Barkley's had adopted June as one of their own and with their help June was able to forgive her aunt and that man who had changed her life forever.

"My sister is gone, isn't she?" Heath's voice broke and tears threatened to fall when Lochlan nodded yes.

"She got her story out. I think she needed people to know you can heal from trouble times and from the demons it can leave you. Mom and Dad raised us well, and we were never short of love in this house."

"Your mom was truly an Irish lady and one I am glad came into our family." Heath said as he covered June's face with her blanket.

A couple of days later, they buried June next to her husband. Everyone who had gathered cried. They were going to miss the lady they'd all come to love dearly. She was always helping people out when they needed it and the few young mothers who lost their husbands before the birth of their own children; his mother helping to get back on their feet.

As they left the cemetery Lochlan took one last look at the headstones of his parents and read:

Rueben Ashling Yoakam June Crichton Yoakam

Loving Father/ Husband Loving Mother/Wife

The silent Cowboy We are going to miss you Irish Lady

1796-1865 1803-1868

Lochlan whispered, "We are going miss you both very much. Keep each other company until it's my time to join you two." Then he turned and went to join his own family as they went to hold the party to celebrate his mother's life; just like she would have wanted.


End file.
